As an example of a technology for performing ink jet printing on printing media having level differences, projections and depressions, corners, and curved surfaces or the like (for example, polyhedron, solid bounded by curved surface), PTL 1 discloses increasing the amount of ink discharge in segments having a large angle of inclination in an inclined surface, a curved surface, or the like so as to prevent formation of clearances among dots to be formed by the ink. Also, PTL 2 discloses a technology for performing printing by inclining printing media.